confidexcellybeautifulfandomcom-20200214-history
Potterims: Miss Universe
Potterims' Miss Universe is a fictional Miss Universe Beauty Pageant created by user Potterims with Confidexcelly Simulators, which recreates the Miss Universe contests from years 2000 and ahead. The competition took place for first time in 2017 thanks to the release of CB's simulators, and there have been three editions to date. The current Miss Universe is Neha Dhupia from India. History The Confidexcelly Beautiful simulators were officially released on 27th May, 2017. Just some days later the creator of the simulators starts developing this competition, which totally represents why were CB simulators created. The first edition of the contest was 2000 one and it was held in Nicosia, Cyprus. The winner was Sonia Rolland from France, who battled down the main favorite, indian Lara Dutta, at the Final Question. The second edition of the competition was 2001 and was held in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. After fixing some troubles with the simulator, which generated random results even after ranking all the girls, it finally took place and it was Colombia's Andrea Maria Nocetti who took the crown. After reviewing the 2001 results there was an error reported during the tabulation of the scores during Final Show. Puerto Rico and Greece were scored under seven during Evening Gown Competition, even though they were ranked as "Great" contenders on the settings (which means they can only place above 8). Due to this technical fail it was announced that the competition was in hiatus until the version 2.0 of the simulator was released. One month and a half after finishing the 2001 edition the 2002 edition took place in San Juan, Puerto Rico. There was a brand new simulator (version 2.0) used for this edition, which recreates much better the Miss Universe competition, with pictures of the contestants during swimsuit and evening gown and real answers for the questions. Due to the difficulty of this simulator this competition took longer than expected to be finalized, starting in 5th July and finishing almost one month later, on 1st August, 2017 with the crowning of Neha Dhupia from India as the new Miss Universe. The Contest The Potterims' Miss Universe follows the same dynamic than the real Miss Universe competition. During some days the simulator is prepared and developed. Once it's finally ready each contestant is ranked in Initial chance of winning ''portion based on Potterims' criteria after reviewing all girs official photos. That rank represents the before arrival to host city rank, which can change through the competition. After setting the ''Initial chance of winning the creator of the contest (Potterims) reviews videos and pictures from the real competition as well as blogs and articles of the year of the competition, to see and know a little more about all the contestants. The official results of the real Miss Universe are also taken into consideration. Once this is all reviewed (a few days after the arrival) the girls are ranked in Preliminary Performance, ''and some will also change the ''Initial chance of winning, in order to provide a more realistic result. Once Preliminary is done, the girls are ranked once again in Runway Skills and Communication Skills. After the contestants are ranked in all categories Final Show takes place, where the results are announced and a new winner is crowned. Winners of Miss Universe before 2000 remain being the same, as this competition only takes place from 2000 and ahead. Titleholders Titleholders gallery Nehaheadshot2.png | Neha Dhupia (2002) Andreaheadshot.png | Andrea Maria Nocetti (2001) Soniaportrait.png | Sonia Rolland (2000)